


Perfect.

by XOOOOXXXA



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff, Mommy Kink, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOOOOXXXA/pseuds/XOOOOXXXA
Summary: JiWoo has never believe in herself or her body, so SooYoung just reminds her how beautiful she is.





	Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfecta.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208909) by [XOOOOXXXA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOOOOXXXA/pseuds/XOOOOXXXA). 



> Wᴀʀɴɪɴɢ.  
> ↣ Mommy Kink.
> 
> Lᴇɴɢᴛʜ.  
> ↣ 1 chapter.  
> ↣ Complete.

"Is it okay?", I asked with a touch of embarrassment in my voice, staring at my hands while holding the skirt and pulling it down in an attempt to cover as much as possible, as if that girl had never seen me without clothes. "I think I may need a bigger size".

"You are just perfect, love, but I want you to really look at yourself", the girl whispered behind me almost right in my ear, placing her fingers on my side and starting to run them around, caressing me. She moved her free hand towards my chin and lifted it up, making me see my whole reflection in the huge mirror that covered a part of the wall in the girl's bedroom.

Almost as a reflex, I hid my belly while my gaze traveled to another side of the room where my body was not reflected, now throughly embarrassed. The piece of lingerie I was wearing was gorgeous and stylish, and it would look perfect on a beautiful body, not on mine.

"Why don't you look at yourself ? You are beautiful, princess", her hands left both my side an my chin to wrap my waist over my arms, making me step back and leaving me much closer to her than I was before. "Look at you", she started to brush her lips on my shoulder.

I looked at me, as she had said, staring at the mirror once again, and finding her gaze while she was kissing my shoulder and making me smile, which all of a sudden sent shivers trough all my body. I loved that girl.

"Why should I look at myself?", I whispered this time, turning my head to try and find her gaze directly and not in a simple reflection.

"Are you really asking why? Because you're perfect JiWoo".

**Author's Note:**

> Eʟɪᴀɴ's Tʀᴀɴsʟᴀᴛɪᴏɴs.


End file.
